


Don't Look Back

by samandoli



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandoli/pseuds/samandoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2033 and nothing turned out the way it should've.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skinny Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19029) by ThatKidNiti. 



It was the morning of Louis Tomlinson’s 16th wedding anniversary, after being married to Eleanor calder since 2017. As the sun rising, Louis could feel the extreme regret begin to flood him, as it has on this day for the past 17 years. He still remembers the sort of disappointment when his former bandmate wasn’t there to stop the wedding. Though his other bandmates, Niall, Zayn, and Liam, tried to comfort him through his heartbreak, it didn’t do much help. 

Louis had only gotten married on impulse. He tried to stop his heartbreak with this action. He tried to make Harry, his former boyfriend, come back from wherever he was. He wanted to make him jealous enough to come out of hiding. Louis didn’t mean to scare him away after losing his memory, but that’s what happened. After a few months of being rejoined with his memory, it seemed like the best plan to lure Harry back to him. They both had a very messy past, and this only made it worse. He still remembers standing at the altar after saying “I do” and hearing Zayn distinctly whisper is his ear, “Don’t look back.”

Now the sun was streaming steadily through the window as the weight on Louis’ chest gets heavier and he doesn’t ever want to leave this bed. He wants to dig a whole and live in it for the remainder of his life. This day always brings questions like “Why didn’t Harry come?”, “Why am I still in this situation?”, “Where is Harry now?”, “Why hasn’t he tried to contact me since that day I woke up alone?”. The boys had told him Harry would be back and this is the way he deals with things, but he never came.

Then from downstairs he heard Eleanor call “Your tea is ready,” and Louis knew he couldn’t hide. It was his anniversary so he began to slowly pull himself out of bed and trudge down the stairs. As Louis entered the kitchen he felt the familiar warmth surround him, but he would never grow accustomed to not seeing Harry standing at the stove making him breakfast. He takes his tea from Eleanor, kissed her on the cheek, mutters a “Happy anniversary”, and takes his seat at the table, enjoying the peace before their children would wake up.

Louis flicked open the news on his phone, a daily habit. As he skimmed over the headlines, one in particular catching his eye and also his breath. He suddenly felt his whole world crumble around him and his regret becoming a thousand times heavier on his chest. He faintly heard a soft voice inquire “Are you okay?”, but he couldn’t process anything right now in his state of shock and pain, sitting pale and frozen at the table he never liked because he knew Harry wouldn’t have.

“Former Member of One Direction, Harry Styles, Found Dead in Apartment”

\-----------------

After the direct aftershock of finding out the love of his life was dead, the next best thing was to throw a tantrum. Suddenly, the ugly table was flipped upside-down in front of Louis. He began storming through the house smashing anything he could get his hands on. Eleanor was shouting, but nothing she could say would stop him. Soon their children were gathered at the bottom of the stairs, woken up by the loud noise. 

Matilda, their youngest at age 6, was crying at the shattered glass with Alice, the middle child at 12, trying to calm her down. James, the eldest at 15, was staring at his father with an unflustered expression as if he knew this was coming. Eleanor wouldn’t stop screaming at Louis to stop but he was in a shocked rage. 

Harry had left him for years and now he had just killed himself without warning, but Louis couldn’t find it in himself to blame the boy. He had married someone in replace of Harry and must of left him heartbroken. Louis blamed himself for everything and destruction seemed the only way out.

After being pinned to the ground by James, Louis broke down. He was shaking madly with pain and even more regret than he imagined possible to belong to one person. It was his fault Harry was dead and it would never stop haunting him.

\-----------------

One week after Louis’ breakdown, he received an invitation to Harry’s funeral. 

It initially started another breakdown, but after many reassurance that “everything will be okay” Louis decided he needed to go. He at least owed Harry that. It may be slightly both to blame for everything that happened, but Louis wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out.

So, on February 1, 2033 Louis William Tomlinson would be attending Harold Edward Styles’ funeral, alone and with many regrets.

\------------------

Dressed in suit and tie, bearing nothing but tears, Louis stood in front of the casket staring at Harry’s pale face. It wasn’t the same pale Louis remembered too well. It was washed out and sad and filled with pain. It was dead. Louis would never see his beautiful green orbs light up with happiness again. It was over. 

Louis had ruined everything. He stood too long staring. Wishing. Hoping it was all a nightmare and he would wake up to Harry’s steady breathing and his phone buzzing with a text telling him to be in the studio by noon. 

He knew that wouldn’t happen. He had reached his ungodly hour. He felt like an empty shell thinking he had finally been dried out, but tears still falling. He wanted to reach out and shake the young boy awake. He hated his destiny and wished he could take it all back. 

As Louis faced the crowd of sad faces in front of him, he didn’t think he would make it much farther. He wanted to turn back and stay with Harry, go with Harry. He would’ve if he didn’t hear Zayn whisper in his ear “Don’t look back.”

\-------------------

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yea, hate me. Do what you want. It was sort of an alternate ending to Skinny Love by ThatKidNiti on Wattpad if you want to check it out. I know it was awful and really short but I wanted to write something depressing and get it out of my system. Thank you for reading my vent.  
> P.S. This was my first fan fiction so sorry if it sucked.


End file.
